Navidad
by Llueeve
Summary: De cómo Regulus se dio cuenta de que ya no le gustaba la Navidad.


**Como bien sabéis, la familia Black y demás personajes pertenece a doña Rowling.**

**Este fic participa en el r_eto temático de Octubre del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._**

* * *

El día de Navidad la casa de la familia Black se encuentra en un absoluto y total silencio.

A Regulus le resulta increíblemente deprimente, y no puede evitar pensar que quizás no hubiera sido una mala idea haberse quedado en Hogwarts a pasar las vacaciones.

Sabía que esa Navidad sería distinta a las otras, ya que serían las primeras que pasarían sin Sirius, pero no esperaba que su ausencia fuera tan grande que amenazara con aplastarlos a todos.

Se cuela en la habitación donde se encuentra el gran tapiz familiar, la quemadura que ocupa el lugar que correspondía a Sirius es reciente y si Regulus pasa los dedos por encima de ella aun puede notar el calor.

Sale del cuarto antes de que su madre le descubra y se dedique a sermonearle sobre la tradición, la familia y la pureza de sangre. Regulus sabe que echa de menos a su hermano pero es tan sumamente orgullosa que jamás lo reconocerá, no al menos delante de él.

Mientras baja las escaleras rumbo al salón escucha crujir los escalones, es el único sonido que hay esa mañana en la casa.

No puede evitar recordar con añoranza como Sirius solía cantar a pleno pulmón algún que otro villancico, lo hacia tan terriblemente mal que el pobre Kreacher acababa con dolor de cabeza. Pero resultaban ser de lo más pegadizos y al día siguiente no sorprendía encontrar a su padre tarareando "_Hacia Belén va un hipogrifo"_ disimuladamente.

El árbol está decorado pomposamente, los adornos son verdes y plateados, en clara alegoría a Slytherin, Regulus sonríe al acordarse de como Sirius solía conseguir esconder algún adorno dorado y rojo, normalmente era divertido, al menos hasta las fiestas pasadas que se enzarzo en una acalorada discusión con Orion y acabo prendiéndole fuego al abeto en uno de sus múltiples arrebatos.

Su madre se encuentra en la cocina, ultimando con Kreacher la comida, sus tíos y sus primas vendrán a comer y Walburga quiere ser una anfitriona modelo. Su padre está sentado en la butaca más cercana a la chimenea, leyendo el periódico o en opinión de Regulus fingiendo que lo lee.

Le pone una mano en el hombro logrando sobresaltarle un poco. — ¿Qué dice el Profeta hoy?

Orion frunce el ceño confundido, Regulus evita chasquear la lengua, como sospechaba no estaba prestándole atención a la prensa. — Lo de siempre, se niegan a ver el nuevo orden mágico, la supremacía de los nuestros, quienes serán los evidentes ganadores de la creciente batalla… Pero no son los únicos. — Regulus sabe que esa última afirmación es por Sirius.

— No te preocupes papá. — Responde. — Se darán cuenta del error que están cometiendo. — Orion asiente, sin querer darle demasiadas vueltas a la frase.

Regulus no es que sean tan fanático del Señor Tenebroso como Bella o su prometido, pero si que está de acuerdo con lo que éste promueve, por tanto la traición de Sirius y el desprecio de éste hacia todo lo que Regulus defiende le han dolido y han provocado que acabe enfadado con él, pero por mucho que le fastidie Sirius siguen siendo su hermano mayor y le sigue extrañando.

Walburga sale de la cocina seguida por su elfo doméstico. — Hijo, tu tío Cygnus y los demás están a punto de llegar, deberías ir a arreglarte un poco mejor.

— ¿Van a quedarse mucho tiempo con nosotros? — Le pregunta a su madre, no es que le interese especialmente, pero al menos mientras sigue la conversación el insufrible silencio que envuelve la casa desaparece.

— No lo creo, tengo entendido que planean tomar el té con Narcissa en casa de los Malfoy. — Regulus asiente, Lucius Malfoy es el futuro prometido de Cissy, siempre le pareció un presumido pretencioso, pero a pesar de ello es uno de los mejores hombres del Lord, lo que provoca que le tenga un gran respeto, no como Sirius. Sirius detestaba a Malfoy casi tanto como a Severus Snape. Al fin de cuentas representaban aquello que tanto despreciaba, aquello en lo que él espera poder lograr convertirse algún día.

— Comprendo. — Responde.

Y tras esa intervención el silencio vuelve a hacerse paso en sus vidas y los tres miembros de la familia Black se dedican a observar las llamas que danza en la chimenea.

Regulus odia la situación, odia como su madre lucha con todas sus fuerzas contra el enorme sentimiento de perdida que se forma en su pecho y libera su dolor volviéndose más dura y cínica de lo que fue nunca.

También detesta el estado de estupefacción en el que se encuentra su padre desde entonces. Orion que siempre había sido una persona vivaz, elocuente y segura, ahora no era más que una sombra de ese hombre al que Regulus miraba con admiración y orgullo.

No soporta escuchar a su prima Bella insultar a su hermano, aunque de vez en cuando no le falte razón, ni las miradas de lástima de Cissy.

Tampoco soporta a Potter y el resto de los estúpidos amigos de Sirius, que le han apartado de su lado y del de su familia.

Y no puede evitar frenar los deseos de prender fuego al Sombrero Seleccionador que surgen en su interior, ya que aquel maldito trozo viejo de tela era el culpable de poner la primera duda en el corazón de Sirius.

Tiene la esperanza de que su cabezota hermano mayor abandone la farsa en la que se ha metido y cruce el umbral de la puerta del número 12 de Grimauld Place, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, diciendo que todo era una broma, provocando que a Walburga le dé por gritarle y abrazarle como si no hubiera un mañana, mientras Orion y él entonan, o más bien desentonan, el villancico favorito del hijo retornado.

Pero la puerta nunca llega a abrirse y Regulus se convence de que odia a Sirius, lo odia a más no poder, pero también le quiere, le quiere porque es su hermano y pase lo que pase lo será siempre, aunque el uno lleve la marca tenebrosa en el brazo y el otro luche en la filas de Dumbledore, la sangre es la sangre.

Abandona el salón, dejando a sus padres contemplando el fuego y sube a cambiarse. Mientras pasa frente a la cerrada a cal y canto habitación de Sirius un último pensamiento deprimente cruza su mente.

No odia a Sirius ni al caos que éste ha generado en sus vidas, lo que odia es la Navidad.

* * *

**_N.A:_**

No sé si se nota pero quise centrarme así muy ligeramente más en Orion que en Walburga, ya que era el padre de Sirius y la "tración" de él tuvo que afectarle también , lo que pasa es que se suele centrarse más en la relación con Walburga. Pero como este fic no va de ellos sino que de Regulus no le dí mucha importancia, experimentos de estos turbios que me da por hacer.

_¿Algo que opinar?_


End file.
